


Betrayed Betrayer

by Clara_Parlato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Half-Altean Lance, Langst, but it will make sense in the furture, this is kinda floating for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: Being inside a galra base to get information was nothing new for the team Voltron. Sadly, the luxury of asking politely over tea did not exist in a war, no matter how friendly the galra responsible for that colony tried to appear.Like, did you really think they would believe when you said you’re different from the other galra with a position of power in Zarkon’s empire? That you tried to make the colony a pacific home to both the galra and the planet’s original inhabitants? That you didn’t agree with what your beloved emperor was doing, but you couldn’t do much because he has your hands tied?Yeah, right.What was new was Lance.Well, he wasn’t exactly new, his white shoulder-length hair, blue altean markings under his eyes and the devilish (not in a flirty way, but in a “makes fearful shivers run down my spine” way) smirk were new.And the suit.Where in this universe did Lance get a suit?





	Betrayed Betrayer

**Author's Note:**

> Take this mess. It’s my take on a Voltron AU with a half-altean! Lance and many parallel universes whatchamacallits. It is connected with a project that is to come.  
> This is also my very first Voltron fic.

Being inside a galra base to get information was nothing new for the team Voltron. Sadly, the luxury of asking politely over tea did not exist in a war, no matter how friendly the galra responsible for that colony tried to appear.

Like, did you really think they would believe when you said you’re different from the other galra with a position of power in Zarkon’s empire? That you tried to make the colony a pacific home to both the galra and the planet’s original inhabitants? That you didn’t agree with what your beloved emperor was doing, but you couldn’t do much because he has your hands tied?

Yeah _, right._

What was new was Lance.

Well, he wasn’t exactly new, his white shoulder-length hair, blue altean markings under his eyes and the devilish (not in a flirty way, but in a “makes fearful shivers run down my spine” way) smirk were new. And the suit. Where in this universe did Lance get a suit? Well, it wasn’t in that universe, he said so himself. Going to another universe and staying there for a year for Lance meant getting a makeover, go figure. He looked like an executive. Space executive.

“Can you help us?”

Speaking of which, it was weird to see his eyes flash with malice before going back to that soft look he showed when helping people in need. Pidge was wondering if Lance and Lotor changed personalities when Lance came back from the other world. There was no way that man so casually asking a galra guard he himself knocked out for help was the goofy paladin. Said guard tried to get up, but his legs didn’t obey, making him look at them with concern.

“Not broken, if that’s your fear. Just immobilized so you don’t run,” Lance assured, “What’s your name? Do you have a family?”

The guard stared at him for a few seconds, trying to understand what that man was trying to accomplish. The Voltron team did not intervene, no matter how many questions Allura had running in her head about the markings. Or how much Hunk was worrying about his best friend’s sanity.

“Unysc…” He sighed, probably wondering if it was a good idea to trust the former Blue Paladin after a few minutes analyzing the situation. It wasn’t smart to promptly believe a traitor. “They’re the Master’s prisoners, together with the families of my colleagues. They were took hostage when we showed reluctance to follow Zarkon.”

“Well, Unysc, guess what? You see these guys?” Lance points to the Paladins, ignoring the stares (glare in Keith’s case) of his old team. “They’re Voltron, they’re going to save the universe. If they can fight against Zarkon, they certainly can save your family.” The look the galra sent to the other guards did not go unnoticed. “Theirs too.”

“Would you do it? Save them?” Unysc was now staring at the Black Paladin, the leader of Voltron.

“Yes, with no hesitation.”

Shiro’s answer made the galra sigh, this time in relief. He knew the stories, Voltron always kept the promises they made, they always saved those in need, they always fought for what was right. Staring back at the unbelievably blue eyes of the half-altean crouched in front of him, he agreed on helping them.

“Great! So get up and get to work!”

“But… My legs…?”

McClain smiled and offered his hand. What a surprise, the guard got up easily. So easily, he got up without help, the former defender of the universe hadn’t even moved from his crouching position. Unysc took a few steps towards the computer, a little confused, before looking back at the half-human.

“The effect passed some time ago. You’re the one who decided not to try to get up again. I guess my good looks work better than any trick, eh?”

Everyone watched Lance get up and wink, handguns and cheeky smile, the same old Lance. Allura caught herself almost giggling in relief; Hunk did not hold his chuckle and Shiro had a hard time holding back from slapping his smiling face with his hand. Pidge sighed and Keith frowned, both fighting the smiles they mouths so desperately wanted to form. No matter what happened, how he looked or how he acted, Lance would be Lance. And that brought happiness to the hearts of the Paladins. After a whole year without him and his bad jokes, hearing that dork being a narcissistic idiot was heaven. Voltron was not ready to exist without Lance. That year was pure hell, a never-ending void consuming them day by day, with no certain way to know if they would ever fell complete again.

The happiness almost made them forget the worry the manipulative shine in his eyes brought. Almost.

They spend the next few minutes in silence, not exactly knowing what to say, but understanding it wasn’t the time to let their questions and worries out. Pidge busied herself on the computer, trying to understand what exactly Unysc was doing once the information was written in a language they had never seen before, Shiro watching both. The others just stared at Lance. Their old friend was intently looking at his knives, probably looking at himself on the reflex the blades provided. Now that they could look at the weapons properly, outside the blur of a battle, there was no doubt they were truly beautiful.

They looked a lot like longswords. The same length as their user’s forearms, the blades were made of a material that could easily be confused with a silver mirror, both sides looked extremely sharp. The handles were made with a metal that looked like silver with some details in blue and at the end was a blue gem.

“Deadly beautiful, aren’t they?”

“Where did you find them?” These were the first words Keith directed to the Cuban ever since they reunited. He was weak for sharp things, don’t blame him.

“They were a gift, just like this baby.” He took something out his suit. A pistol, made with the same metal as the knives handles and dark wood. “I’m still a sharpshooter, you know? Sharp as ever.”

“They are so cool!”

“Handmade weapons are kind of rare nowadays; it’s nice to see such fine work again…”

“Thanks, Hunk, Allura, the woman who made them would love to hear that.”

“Maybe I should go ask her for some weapons, eh?” Hunk said, examining the pistol. It wasn’t too heavy and gave off the feeling anyone could use it. Yet it didn’t feel right in his hands, it didn’t belong there but in the hands of its master. It was truly made for Lance, he realized.

“Her grandchildren would be happy to help you.”

“Not her?” Keith wondered, eyes glued on the knives still.

“Nah, she died of old age, her grandchildren now take care of the family business.”

“I’m sorry, Lance.” The sadness in his eyes told the princess everything she needed to know about the bond he had with the mysterious blacksmith. “She must have been an incredible person.”

“Are you kidding, princess? That old lady was completely bonkers! She was on her deathbed, one foot already in the grave, and the last request she makes me is—“he changes his voice to sound like an old woman—“Keep your hair the way it is!” Now holding the ends of his white shoulder-length hair, making the others laugh. “Like, woman,  _what?!_ ”

Lance exasperated voice shifted Pidge and Shiro’s attention to the group. They looked at each other, then at Unysc doing his thing, then to the group, deciding to join their friends. They couldn’t understand what was written on the screen, their only option was to trust the guard. Pidge immediately wondering what type of metal the weapons were made of and Shiro asking what all the noise was about.

“Lance being loud again, nothing new.” Keith answered, eyes still glued on the blades he was holding. They didn’t feel right in his hands; even though he was sure he would be able to use them if needed.

“I’m not always loud!”

“So you admit you’re loud?”

“I also admit I’m better than you, mullet!”

“In what sense?!”

“Are you blind?! Have you looked at me at least once?!”

“Okay, okay, no need to fight, you too.”

The bickering was a good signal. Lance changed, but not enough to not be Lance. The light moment ended with Unysc informing them about his success on accessing the data. The weapons were returned to their owner, the half-galra promising himself to ask more about the blades later. Sadly, there was only useless information on that database.

“That’s weird… Lance, you said everything we needed was here, but I can’t find anything…” The short girl mumbled.

Suddenly, the screens turned red and a piercing sound made itself be heard. The alarm was activated

“So you did tell the master of this colony we are here.” The sharpshooter commented, nonchalant.

“What?!” The altean girl did not believe her ears.

“So you noticed.”

“Nah, I knew you would do that. Why do you think I specifically asked you for help, the only guard with no family?”

“Nothing personal, Paladin, but if you fail is better for them and the families to be on Zarkon’s side.” The others glanced back and forth between the two. The sly look was back on their friend’s face. “And, well, none of us is new to betrayal, yes?”

The galra sat down on the floor in front of the half-altean, eyes calm and a satisfied smile.

“Who would’ve thought? The traitor being betrayed by the betrayed.” Lance laughed. Dry. Humorless.

“Lance, what is the meaning of this?!”

“Calm down, mullet boy, nothing to worry about. All the computers are programmed to send all data to the main unit as soon as the alarm is activated. Luckily for us, I already hacked it, it’ll all be send to my base in the outskirts of this city.” The shooter explained while checking the time, they didn’t had a lot of it. “I’ll explain on the way, but we need to go.”

To say the team was conflicted was an understatement. They wanted answers; they wanted to understand what was happening to their friend. It was not the time, they knew it. But, by whatever deity, they needed to know.

“And—" Lance turned to the guard—“you naughty thing! I like men who stay true to their beliefs and principles,” he smiled, “We have a lot in common.”

The pistol shined in his hands. There was no trace of hesitation. In both Lance’s eyes and the galra’s words.

“We are traitors, we are betrayed. And sometimes we forget the taste of mercy.”

For someone who just got shot on their forehead, Unysc sure looked peaceful.


End file.
